It's All Over Or is it?
by onyxstorm31
Summary: Mitchie admits her feelings for Shane to Caitlyn. And Shane hears it all. Smitchie one-shot. Mitchie T./Shane G.


**Hey guys! If any of you are following my other stories, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been reading a lot of Camp Rock fanfics so I got this idea and I couldn't help myself :) I promise I'll be updating my other stories. To those of you who haven't read my other stuff, check it out ;) Or just read this one lol.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would make more Smitchie scene's and a 3rd Camp Rock. But sadly I do not own Camp Rock. Really, I don't own anything :/**

**Enjoy!**

**No One's P.O.V.**

Mitchie was sitting on the couch in Caitlyn's house as they waited for Shane, Nate, and Jason to get here so they could go to the park.

"You got everything Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, got the food and blankets. Today is gonna be a blast!" She replied.

As Caitlyn sat beside Mitchie she saw Shane walking up the steps to the door, which was wide open.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup. I love going to the park. The lake there is beautiful." Mitchie responded, a smile on her face.

"But not as good looking as Shane, right?" She said, a smirk gracing her features.

Mitchie blushed and didn't respond.

"I have a question and I want you to answer truthfully. Ok?"

Mitchie nodded, suspicious as to what Caitlyn's question was gonna be.

"Do you like Shane? And I don't mean as in a friend but as in like, like him."

"The truth?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn nodded.

She took a deep breath and shook her head." I don't like Shane."

Caitlyn was about to protest but Mitchie cut her off.

"I can't like Shane because I love with him." Mitchie finished.

Caitlyn smiled. Both at Shane's shocked expression and Mitchie's smile that showed how much she loved him. It was obvious in her smile but most of all in her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else, Nate and Jason walked in.

"We're here!" Nate said.

Everyone turned to look at the two members of Connect 3 except for Shane who's eyes were glued to Mitchie.

"Hey Shane, we were waiting for you to get the girls. What's taking so long?" Jason asked.

Mitchie look right at Shane. He had heard her confession? Of course he had, it was evident by how he was looking at her in complete shock.

After a short awkward silence, Mitchie stood up, avoiding Shane's eyes.

"Umm...guys...I think I'm gonna pass on the park today. I forgot I gotta go home and help my mom with some catering stuff for her next job." She said with a weak smile.

Caitlyn didn't look convinced but she decided it wasn't her place to intervene anymore. Nate and Jason got the idea that something was wrong but they didn't look too deep into it. It was like a guy's motto to be oblivious. Shane stayed quiet and Mitchie didn't know what he was thinking. The guy did a great poker face.

**Mitchie P.O.V**

I waited until Caitlyn and the guys had left to start walking home. They had offered to take me but I told them I would call my mom. I hadn't lied to them but had changed my mind last minute. I wanted to be alone and the mile long walk home would help. Caitlyn had given me a look that said she didn't buy my act but thankfully she hadn't said anything. Nate and Jason left without a clue as to what had just happened. I had refused to look at Shane but I knew that he was glad I had decided to stay. I had always known that if I told Shane about my real feelings for him it would ruin our friendship and it had.

I could feel the tears cascading down my cheeks as I walked down the familiar path to my house. It had been such a stupid mistake to confess my feelings to Caitlyn when I knew the guys were on their way. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. The tears stopped but I had a pounding headache. It always happened when I cried too much. All I wanted as I got closer to my house was to get in bed and fall asleep and forgot about everything that had happened in the last hour.

I was about half a mile from my house when my phone rang.

'Shane.'

I looked at it, almost convinced I was hallucinating. It was probably Caitlyn using Shane's phone. I ignored the call but soon after I got a text from Shane.

_'Mitchie answer your phone_

_-Shane'_

My brows furrowed together and before I could question the message my phone lit up again. Another call from Shane. I hesitated but ended up answering the call.

"Hello?" I said, hating the way my voice broke.

"Mitchie, where are you?" Shane asked, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"On my way home."

He was quiet for a second, then he said, "Still? I thought your mom was going to pick you up."

I thought about not answering, knowing that no matter how badly I had messed up with Shane he would still not like the fact that I was walking home.

"Mitchie? Are you there?"

I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me. "Yea, I'm still here."

"Good. Why aren't you home yet?"

"Ummm... I didn't call my mom."

I could almost imagine the look of disapproval. "Why not? Then how are you getting home?"

"I decided to walk."

"Mitchie." He almost growled.

"Shane." I replied, mocking him. In that moment it felt like nothing had changed, but everything had changed, and not for the better.

"It's a mile from Caitlyn's house to yours. Why didn't you call your mom? Or accept a ride from Nate or Jason. It's not ok to walk home."

"You're not my dad, Shane. Stop treating me like a kid. I have to go."

I didn't hear what he said next because I hung up, new tears retracing the trails of the old ones. Both because I was happy Shane still cared and because it was a reminder of how badly I had messed things up. It was impossible that Shane would see me as more than a friend. I mean, I was just Mitchie. I was normal. Normal looking, normal, boring life. Nothing about me was special, except my singing but I didn't even have the courage to sing for an audience. Only that night after Final Jam. That night that I would never forget.

A loud clap of thunder snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the dark sky, near gray clouds covering every inch of the sky. I felt drops begin to splash on my face and then it began to pour. I sighed. Something like this would happen to me. I was still twenty minutes from my house and I was getting soaked.

"Mitchie!" I heard someone yell. I knew that voice. I could recognize it anywhere.

"Shane?"

Shane stopped his car and got out, making his way towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He walked up to me with a serious expression. Even when I knew he was mad he still managed to make me nervous and I got butterflies in my stomach. The only difference now was that I was afraid of the rejection I knew was coming.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm driving you home, get in the car."

Ok, I like Shane, well I love him, but that doesn't mean he can order me around like I'm his property.

"What do I look like to you? A dog? You can just order me around and expect me to listen. Whether I walked home or not is my business not yours."

"Mitchie, you're being stubborn for not reason. Please get in the car. You're getting soaked and if you stay out here you'll probably get sick."

I shook my head. I knew he had a point but it doesn't mean I'll just bend to his will.

"No." I said and began walking towards my house again. Before I could walk even three steps I felt Shane grab my wrist and pull me back.

"Stop being so stubborn and get in the car. Please?"

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to leave me alone. Without a word I walked to the car and got in the passenger seat. He followed after me, got in the drivers seat, and drove me to my house. It took ten minutes and in those ten minutes no one spoke. I was both glad and worried. I knew he had to be thinking about what I had told Caitlyn and I knew he would have to bring it up sometime. I wanted to get it over with but at the same time I didn't because once it was said I knew it would all be over.

Finally he parked the car in my drive way. "Thanks for the ride." Was all I said as I got out.

I knew I should've stayed to get everything straightened out but I was a coward. Plain and simple.

I walked up to the front door, forcing myself not to look back but paying close attention to any sounds that signaled his departure.

I didn't hear a thing as I opened the door. I was about to close it when I saw Shane's hand stop the door from closing. I turned around, surprised that he hadn't left.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked straight at me. "Why do you keep running away from me?" He countered.

I looked away and walked further inside. My mom was gone at a catering job and my dad wouldn't be out of the shop until 8. It was only 3.

I heard Shane close the door and follow me. I knew I would have to face this now because he wasn't going to drop the subject. He was just as stubborn as me.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He questioned.

I sighed. "What do you want me to say, Shane?"

"I want to know if what you told Caitlyn was true."

I turned my back to him. "Yes, it is." I said, defeated. There was not turning back now.

I heard him take a step. Probably away from me rather than closer.

"Mitchie-" He began but I cut him off.

I turned around, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Shane. I, I fell for you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Please, give me time and I'll get over it. I don't want to lose you because of this. I, I just..." I didn't finish cause I didn't know what to say to make him understand I didn't want to lose his friendship even if it meant knowing he could never be mine.

He walked towards me with a frustrated expression. He brushed away the tears that had escaped.

"Why would you think you could lose me?" He asked, as if the idea was impossible.

Didn't he get it? He was Shane Grey and I was just Mitchie. How could he ever see me that way?

"You're not just Mitchie." He said, angry.

I looked up at him. I had spoken out loud.

He continued. "You are an amazing singer, an amazing person, a great friend, and so much more. You're unique and completely yourself. Your beautiful on the outside and even more so on the inside."

I shook my head. "You can't mean that. You're just trying to make me feel better."

He groaned. "Mitchie, you know I wouldn't lie to you. Your so hard headed you refuse to see how amazing you really are."

I looked into his eyes and I knew he wasn't lying. A small smile graced my lips. When he saw that I knew he was serious he smiled.

"I don't like you either Mitchie." He said and my smile disappeared.

His eyes widened. "No, no. Let me finish. I don't like you because I love you too."

Before I could answer his lips met mine and any doubts I had disappeared.

After what felt like both eternity and seconds he pulled away. He put his hand on my face and leaned his forehead against mine.

I smiled widely at him and his smile mirrored mine.

"I guess I should thank Caitlyn." He said.

"Why?"

His smile grew, "Because if it wasn't for her neither of us would have admitted how we really felt about each other."

I laughed, "Somehow I think she planned that."

"Yeah but let's thank her later. Right now I have something more important that need my attention."

I drew my eyebrows together. "What would that be?"

He smirked his famous 'Shane Grey smirk' and pressed his lips to mine. I instantly responded.

That was answer enough.

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
